Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown
Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown is a Warner Bros crossover made by Ryantransformer017. Summery Ryan, Meg and their friends visit the Xiaolin Showdown world to help thier friends and Xiaolin Monks find the Shen Gong Wu before they fall into the hands of the Heylin army. Episodes Season 1 #The Journey of a Thousand Miles #Like a Rock! #Tangled Web #Katnappe! #Shen Yi Bu #Chameleon #Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode) #Night of the Sapphire Dragon #My Homey Omi #Big as Texas #Royal Rumble #Mala Mala Jong (episode) #In the Flesh Season 2 #Days Past #Citadel of Doom #The Shard of Lightning (episode) #The Crystal Glasses (episode) #Pandatown #Sizing Up Omi #Enter the Dragon #The Sands of Time (episode) #Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil #Dreamscape #Master Monk Guan (episode) #The Evil Within #The Deep Freeze #Screams of the Siren #The Black Vipers (episode) #The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back #The Return of PandaBubba #The Last Temptation of Raimundo #The Year of the Green Monkey #The Demon Seed #The New Order #The Apprentice #Something Jermaine #Dangerous Minds #Judging Omi #Saving Omi Season 3 #Finding Omi #Bird of Paradise #The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean #Omi Town #Treasure of the Blind Swordsman #Oil in the Family #The Return of Master Monk Guan #Dream Stalker #Chucky Choo (episode) #Wu Got the Power #Hannibal's Revenge #Time After Time: Part I #Time After Time: Part II Trivia * Linda Ryan, Mai Lacey, the Evil King, Zeta the Sorceress, Kilatron, Nurse Nancy Cortex, Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous, Connor Lacey and his friends, Queen Nyana, Zarok (EG) and King K. Rool are guest stars on this series. *The Trixicons (Ryvine Sparkle, Megatron (Movie) and Dr. Neo Cortex), King K. Rool, Linda /The Chimera Shredderette, Nurse Nancy Cortex, Zarok (EG), Nefera de Nile, Kilatron, King K. Rool, will work for the Heylin army. *In Season 1, After Connor opened the puzzle box, Ryan appears as a ghost. But in seasons 2 and 3, Ryan returned to his normal form. *In the episode "Scream of the Siren", Ryan saves Dyris. And at one point, Sci-Ryan challenged Dyris to a Xiaolin Showdown. *In the episode "Sands of Time", Ryan plans to use the Sands of Time to travel back in time and save Sean Ryan and his two kids, Oisin Ryan and Orla Ryan from getting killed by Linda Ryan but Linda uses it to change her fate. *This marks the first Appearance of Arthur Lacey. *In "The Apprentice", Ryan scans Linda Ryan's DNA with her Super, Tenge, Cyber, normal and Chimera forms and gain a new alien named "Ryanda/The Prime-Prince Shredder". *In the episode Finding Omi, Hawk Moth becomes the new leader of the Foot Empire. *In " ", Ryan will master the powers of the Enigma of Combination and combine with Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Sparrow Hood and Apple White to form a combiner named MegaRyan. *This marks the appearance of two teams; The Technorganic Empire and The Anti-Irelanders with Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder and the Foot Irelanders. *In the episode "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean", Ryan challenged Wuya to a Xiaolin Showdown with the game called Meteor Shower. * *In the two-part episode of "Time After Time", Ryan, Meg, Lolirock, Sci-Ryan, Connor and Victorion visit the Bad present and future where Jack Spicer rules the world, Linda Ryan rules Ireland and the 16 realms with Ryvine by her side, Vor (possessing Prisma) defeated Sofia and took over Enchancia and the Ever Realm, Megatronus (PWT) and his team won the Prime Wars, G1 Galvatron (possessed Robecca Steam) took over Monster High, Unicron (possessing Prime Megatron) succeeded with completing his mission with his controled Irelanders, a bad future with Linda Ryan with the Realm Gauntlet ruling the 16 realms, Shuriki defeated Elena and some others and face an evil Connor Lacey/Shrederette villain named "Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder" and his evil team of the Irelanders named "The Foot Irelanders" and meet The De La Cruz Realmers. *The storyline continues in Ryan and Friends' Adventures of Xiaolin Chronicles. *In the end of the series, Sean Ryan, Oisin, Orla, Maxima and Mistress of Flame join Ryan's team, the Technorganic Empire and Meg Griffin becomes the second leader. Episode transcripts * * In the Flesh (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * Days Past (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * Citadel of Doom (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * * The Sands of Time (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * Dreamscape (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * Screams of the Siren (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * * The Demon Seed (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * * The Apprentice (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * * * Finding Omi (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * * The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * * Time After Time: Part I (RFFAoXS)/Transcript * Time After Time: Part II (RFFAoXS)/Transcript Category:Ryantransformer Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series